The Legend Of ZELDA: Return of The Hero
by TheSeaSaltySaltBubbleGumTree
Summary: Link and Ilia travel a secret realm, in hopes of saving Midna and Hyrule and the twilight realm.  Tiny Link x Ilia fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of ZELDA: Return of The Hero  Chapter 1: Calling

It was a peaceful morning in Ordon, the sunrise just passing by, and the villagers passed onto their old routines.

After his victory against the great evil named Ganondorf, Link was deemed the new mayor and Defender of Hyrule.

As usual, Link sat by the ponds, gazing at the sunrise as it faded into the normal blue sky.

Collin ran over to him, with a fishing rod. He poked Link on the shoulder, who turned to face him and smiled, "Hello Collin. You're going to fish again, today?" Link asked. "Yupp," Collin replied, "I hope I catch a big one again." He tossed the line into the pond, the lure bobbing as the fish grabbed the lure for the bait. Collin yanked his arm into the air, pulling the fish out of the pond. "Whoa! 16 inches? My personal best! 1 inch bigger than yesterday's catch!" Collin cheered, and tossed the fish back into the pond. Link smiled. "That's great. You're getting better at fishing, bud." Link said. "Thanks," Collin began, "You're turn, Link." Collin smiled, and Link took the rod from the boy, and tossed the line. A fish immediately bit the bait, and Link yanked out the line. A huge fish plopped onto the grass, and wiggled, struggling to reach the pond. Link let the fish go, and it swam away to mingle with the other fish. Link handed Collin the rod, and prepared to sit down, but someone charged into his back, pushing him into the water. Before Link could view the attacker, she jumped in beside him, splashing him a bit. It was none other than Ilia, who smirked at Link, and greeted the two. "Hey Collin, Hey Link. How are you two?" Ilia laughed. "Great!" Link laughed. "How's the water? Oh, why am I asking? I just see for myself!" Collin laughed, jumping into the water, and rising to the surface. The three laughed in unison, their joyful laughs heard all around the village as the villagers smiled at them. They climbed onto the deck and grass, sitting beside each other and pausing, before laughing again.

"Hey, Link," Ilia began, "Your hand." Link tilted his head, and looked at his right hand, the Triforce of Courage shone as he began to feel dizzy.

"Ah..." Link muttered, feeling faint for a brief second, before a light flashed in his mind.

_Link..._

_Link..._

_It's me, Midna._

_Listen, there's not much to explain,_

_But, ... The Twilight Realm is in danger. And soon, so will the Sacred Realm!_

_Hurry, _the voice said.

Link woke up from his daze, letting out a slight scream, before gasping. "What... What happened?" Link shook.

"You just passed out when your hand glowed," Ilia said plainly, some worry still in her eyes.

"I saw a flash of light, and heard a voice... A calling." Link said. "A calling? Like what?" Collin asked.

"It said both our worlds are in danger, and I'm the only one that can end it." Link replied, looking at the sky.

"_Both_ worlds? There's two?" Collin felt confused. "Yes, but no. Two Realms. One called The Sacred Realm, where we live, and the Twilight Realm, where the person who spoke is from. That place was connected to our realm by a sacred Mirror, called the... Mirror of Twilight.

I knew that realm's princess, who destroyed the mirror, ending our connection to their realm. I think that connection.. is about the return." Link told the story. "Was her name, Midna...?" Ilia quietly asked. "Yes," Link replied, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I met her, in a dream once... She told me her name, and showed me places I never seen or heard of before. There was evil and darkness shrouding, but then she showed me the bright side of the places." Ilia said. "The Secret Realm," A voice behind them spoke, "And that vision in your dreams, Ilia, are the guidepost that shall guide Link to solve it's hurt." It was Bo, the elder and old Mayor of Ordon. "Father, what do you mean?" Ilia asked. "You and Link, you two must find the secret enterance to that land to find the Crossroads of Memory. That is a place that leads to our realm, Twilight realm, and lies in the center of that mysterious realm." Bo replied.

"So, you're saying, Ilia and I, are special?" Link asked. "Of course, you're the hero, and Ilia is your guide." Bo replied.

"So, you guys are leaving?" Collin asked, with a frown. "Yes, but we'll be back." Link said. "Wait, just a moment. One more thing I should tell you. Do you know anything about the designs on the walls in the back room of the Mayor house, Link?" Bo asked.

"No..." Link replied. "Hrm. Let me tell you. Follow me." Bo said, and led the group into Link's house by the ranch, where Ilia also lives.

He showed the designs, and began to tell the story that happened many generations before them. "Many years ago, when the realms were once in peril, a hero, and the guidepost, traveled to the Crossroads of Memory, and went into each Soul Chamber, and placed sacred relics that guarded the lands from evil. The journey was not easy, they had to enter each temple, and destroy the evil in it's central chamber, and open the next path to the next temple. This is also a prophecy, telling off two brave souls saving the realms from doom." Bo said, before advising them to leave the next day, and to prepare and say their farewells for the long journey. Once the door closed, silence broke from the 19 year old boy.

"So, the true test of our lives is about to unfold tommorow.. We'd better prepare as your father said." Link finally said, heading into his room, Ilia following not far behind. Link opened the cabinet, his eyes lit up as he grabbed his Hero tunic, and went behind the changing wall, and slipped on his tunic, and hung up his Ordon clothing. He slipped on his prized trademark green cone hat, and slipped on his hylian shield and ordon sword. "How am I going to prepare? I don't have anything.." Ilia asked with a frown. Link thought for a moment. "Wait right here." Link said, and went to the fireplace, and began to shape a slab of metal on the anvil. Once he finished, he sparkled up the weapon, and hung it to cool off, while going upstairs to Ilia's room, grabbing her sewing kit, and grabbed himself green fabric, and finally finished creating Ilia her own tunic, crafted properly for the female to fit into and feel and look comfortable. He added a soft leather mail to protect skin from weaponry, and made finishing touches on the boots, suit, gloves and hat. After hours, he finally finished, calling Ilia from her room, and into the main room. "Ilia, it's finished!" Link called up to her, and she walked down the steps, Link showing her the female only green tunic. She smiled, grabbed it, and went into his room to change. A few minutes later, she came out, wearing a full suit tunic that practically matched Link's. "I love it," Ilia said, "Thanks Link," She hugged him, and sat at the table. "Your welcome, Ilia, now I just have to finish your weaponry," he said, and sharpened the sword, made sure it fit the crystal embedded case, and spiffed up the wooden shield, and painted a lovely design on it. He showed the shield to her, and she strapped it to her back. He kneeled, and held out her sword in two hands, and she pulled the blade out from the case, her reflection glowing in the shining blade. "Wow, where'd you get the materials for such blacksmithing? It's so beautiful..." She asked. "I managed to find the stuff on my journey around a year ago." Link replied. She admired the silver hand sword, with a ruby on the hilt, and a sapphire on the hilt's tip below the handle. A Hylian design was carefully carved into the blade, proving it's one of a kind, five star value. She slipped the sword back into the case, and strapped the case on her left hip. "Oh, I just realized something! I don't think we should bring Epona on this journey, we might lose her somewhere like we did in the past." Ilia pondered. "Wasn't planning on it. We're going to run to the Secret Realm, find the relics, and put them back onto their rightful places." Link said. Ilia nodded, and began to speak, "I remember Midna saying 7 words in my dream. I think they're the Temple names." "What are they?" Link asked, looking curious with a hint of sparkle in his eyes. "I remember six of them... Earth, Ocean, Flame, Light, Darkness, and Spirit. The last one, I can't remember, even if I try to..." Ilia said. A flash appeared in Link's eyes as he passed out cold onto the floor.

_The Temple of Twilight is the key..._

_Bring the sword of evil's bane, Link... Please..._, a voice said.

Link's eyes burst open as he rose from the floor, shaking again. "Link? Did you see something?" Ilia asked. Link nodded, "Midna said that the Temple of Twilight is the key.. and to bring the sword of evil's bane... What sword..." Link said, and thought for a moment. "Well the Temple of Twilight must be the last one, so," Ilia began, however Link interrupted as he realized what Midna meant about a sword. "That's it! The Sword of evil's bane... The Master Sword! I have to retrieve it before we goto the Secret Realm!" Link said. "Well, then let's go get it, and then we leave tommorow. Where is it?" Ilia said. "It's just passed the Forest Temple in the woods, in the Sacred Grove. It's the ruins of the old Temple of Time, which I went through and cleansed it of evil." Link replied. And with that, the two traveled through the woods, however stopped at the way to the grove. "Aw, there's no way down there... Wait, is that... Rusl on the hill?" Link pondered. They ran over to Rusl, who greeted the two. "I heard word from Bo, and he adivsed me to help you in anyway you need to get to the Sacred Grove, where the enterance to the Secret Realm lies." Rusl said. "What? We were just heading there to get the Master Sword..." Ilia said. "That's where the enterance is." Rusl replied. " Can you help us? We need the sword." Link asked. "Of course, but beware, once you're inside, you can't go back through the way you went in. The only way back is by settling the realms. You'd best be getting ready now, because the once you pull the Master Sword, the gods will shine down on you both, teleporting you into the Secret Realm." Rusl advised. So the two groaned, went back to the house, got all of their needed supplies and headed back, where Rusl summoned his two golden cuckoos. "Here you go. Use them to transport down to the grove. Be warned, though. I sense something dark in the grove." Rusl let the two fly down to a thick branch, and Ilia followed Link into the enterance.

-Inside the Grove-

"This place... seems wierd. A bride wasn't here before." Link muttered. His hand glowed again, then stopped as the eeiryness left.

"Link, what's that lying on the dirt..?" Ilia asked. Link looked closer, gasping as he noticed who it was, and dashed across the bridge, and Ilia not far behind. "Midna!" Link called out to the passed out imp looking creature on the ground. Link and Ilia knelt by her, trying to wake her. Midna mumbled, and turned in her sleep. "Thank goodness, she's just sleeping. But why is she here?" Link asked. "Well, I saw a flash of light, and she appeared there. Maybe she was sent here for help?" Ilia wondered. "Maybe," Link said, "Hey, Midna. Wake up, it's me, Link and Ilia. Come on, wake up." Link continued to try to wake her, to no avail. Link touched her arm, his hand suddenly glowed, and flashed as his hand floated over her head where her old, but broken fragment of the old twili magic sat. "Something's in her eye?" Link pondered, opening her eye. Nothing, just her eye. He looked more, and touched the fragment, and then the Triforce flashed insanely as a shadow crystal slipped from her head. "A shadow crystal? But.. .this is... Zant's... No, Ganondorf's magic!" Link shook. "Is Ganon... Alive..?" Link frowned.

Ilia touched her arm, and out of nowhere, the Triforce of Power appeared on her hand. "What?" Link shouted as he saw her hand. "That was the power Ganondorf had... Did the Gods give it to you, choosing you as my guidepost? Is that how you're the guidepost?" Link asked, staring at her hand. "Yes.." They heard Midna say. "Midna?" They asked her. "No... I am Din, the Goddess of Power. Midna's spirit is at rest. Inside Ilia. Midna's power's are hers, including the Triforce, which I gave Midna. I contacted you through Midna's body in your dreams to tell you of your fate." Din said. Link and Ilia gasped. "Midna.. is inside me?" Ilia muttered. Ilia's left hand glowed with the Triforce, and showed runes of Midna's Twili magic. They both gasped at the sight. "So it's true.. and how will Midna wake up?" Link asked. "The key to awakening her is inside the Earth Temple in the Secret Realm, known as The "Realm of The Gods." Din said. "Realm... of The Gods..." Ilia muttered, clenching her hand into a fist, the magic going back into her finger tips. "Farewell, Hero and Guidepost." Din said, and with that, Midna's body disappeared. "Don't worry about her body. I will return it once you find "it." " Din said, and left the two to enter the grove.

"Come on, Link... Let's go get the Master Sword..." Ilia said, finally letting out a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Entering The Realm Of The Gods 

Link and Ilia stepped into the forest, and enjoyed the peaceful and wonderful sounds and scenery. They were almost at the ruins, and they heard a roar up ahead. They ran into the Temple Area, the spirit of Ganondorf roaring, and looking at Link. It smirked, and disappeared, summoning a Darknut Knight. It roared, and slammed it's sword onto the stone floor. "Whoa!" Ilia shreiked. Link noticed her shreik, charging at the knight.

"Here's some lessons on fighting with your sword, Ilia." Link said, and stared showing her the moves as he fought the knight. Link began to really fight it, knocking off all of it's armor, and getting hit in the gut with it's sword, and he grabbed his gut, and fell over. It stepped towards Ilia, as she stood in fear for a few moments. Ilia unsheathed her sword and shield, Link watching and faking the pain as she fought for revenge. "Take this!" Ilia shouted, slashing the knight across the chest, and it gripped it's chest as she continued to repeat the moves Link taught her. "Hiiiyaa!" She shouted, as she sliced the knight's head straight off it's body, causing Link's eyes to widen as he threw up at the thought of the knight losing it's head. Ilia ran over to Link, picking him up, as he stood, walking up the steps to the Master Sword. Link and Ilia ran up to the shining blade.

"Are you ready, Ilia?" Link asked, about to pull the sword. "As ready as ever." Ilia replied with a smile. Link smiled back, and pulled the Master Sword, the Clouds in the sky glowed, forming the Triforce, as a beam of Light shot down, sending them into the Realm of The Gods, sealing the passageway back into the Sacred Realm. Link and Ilia found themselves on a rock trail on the side of a mountain. They looked around, and at each other. "Ilia, your sword... It transformed?" Link wondered, looking at the sword that looked like the Master Sword he held, Only was White on the hilt, with a green jewel, and a shiny blade like the normal sword. "Hmm." Ilia looked at the sword. Then at Link, and onto the pathway.

"Well, guide the way, Guidepost." Link smirked, and she walked ahead, recalling the directions from her dreams. After an hour, Link was exhausted of climbing the long path, and sat on a rock to relax. "Link, there's no time to sit around, we have to save the realms!" Ilia shouted.

"You're right." Link replied, and they continued walking on the path, until they reached the summit, a huge temple of stone stood proud as they walked inside, feeling watched by... something. They ran up the path, reaching a thick staircase, and walked into the next room. Three doors, the one on the left unlocked, the middle locked, and the one on the right blocked by a gate. Ilia followed Link into the left door, and they went deeper into the temple. A key sat in the middle of the room, and Link stepped forward, and a stone gate blocked Ilia from following. Link heard the loud gate shut, and turned back when she shrieked. Link heard laughter from the middle of the room, and turned his head. The key was gone, and took it's place, was Ganondorf's spirit. He laughed at Link, summoned Goblins, and disappeared. The goblins charged after Link, and he drew his sword, and charged at them, killing most of them at once, and stabbed the last one to death. Ilia walked in when the barrier lifted, and Link was still stabbing the goblin in the stomach. Ilia tapped her foot, and he finally looked up to her, smiled, standing up before sheathing his sword and leaving the room, with Ilia again not far behind. The door on the right's gate opened, and they opened the door, heading into the next room, just in case they find something Important. The door slammed behind them, and two cucckoos clucked around the room. Link stepped towards the birds, which stopped, and sharply turned to look at him, their little bloodshot eyes widened as they began to grow, and the two enlarged birds chased the boy around the room, trying to eat him. Ilia ran up to one and stabbed it on the wing, and it popped. Link heard the pop and looked over seeing the bird flat on the floor, and sliced the remaining bird, which spat out a key. "Um... Wierd birds..." Link mumbled. They both laughed and left the room, the birds squawking. Link opened the middle door, and they both found themselves walking down a large staircase, eventually leading to another locked door. Link used the second key, dropping the lock and opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard loud, blood curdling scream. A Banshee in the shape of a Hylian floated in the middle of the room, screaming as they walked in. Link spotted a treasure chest on the other side of the room, blocked by a stone barrier. Clueless on how to defeat the Banshee, Link drew the Master Sword, preparing for an attack, looking for a weakness. She swooped down at him, screaming her head off.

He blocked with his shield, and she jumped back, floating again. "Grr, she has no weakness?" Link growled. Ilia on the other hand, had Midna's power glowing again, and she thought up an idea to use it. She walked up to the Banshee, using the power to grab her and toss her into the stone wall. Link's jaw hit the floor as he watched Ilia beat up the Banshee with Twili magic, throwing mirrors and junk at her and keeping her held down as Link slashed the Banshee. The Banshee shrieked, swooping down for a final attack. Link dodged, andshe turned again, swooping down again. Ilia used magic to grab and hold her against the wall, choking her until her body completely turned into dust, and disintrgrated into the air. "Whoa, Impressive." Link commented. "Thanks," Ilia began, "Go open the chest." The barrier went away, and he walked up to the chest, opening it up. A Bow, and some arrows sat inside, waiting for it's new master. "Just a bow?" Link whined.

"Ugh, give the bow to me, I'll hold onto it, might be handy soon." Ilia shrugged. They continued on through the next door, walking down some MORE stairs, leading to a hall, with two rooms. The left one was locked, so they went into the right, and it was blocked by a barrier. A target design sat on the wall, and they both through for a moment, until Ilia broght out the bow and pointed at the target, shooting it.

A treasure chest dropped from the ceiling, hitting the green clothed boy by surprise as he fell. She laughed at him as he sat up, looking around as if someone had stolen his cookie. He opened the tiny chest, revealing a key to the left door. They left the room, opening up the left door, and into a long hallway with traps and treasures. Link was about to grab some of the gold, however was yanked down the hall by Ilia, who held his ankle as she dragged him away from the riches. They managed to slip passed the traps by using magic to freeze them into place.

They opened the door, and a huge chest sat in the room, guarded by two Darknut Knights, Link charged at one while Ilia picked another one up with magic, tossing it into a wall, knocking the armor off, and throwing it against the wall, knocking it out as it disappeared into purple smoke.

Link eventually killed the Darknut, managing to dodge the thrown sword. Link looked around guarding his head to see if another chest for something would fall. He opened the chest, holding the boss key. To his bad luck, a huge jar fell onto his head, shattering. Link looked around, white as a ghost. "Who's throwing jars and chests at me?" Link yelped. Ilia laughed, took the key and continued down to the door, opening it.

"Aw, MORE steps." Link whined as they walked down the last staircase. The Boss room door stood tall and proud as they unlocked it, and entered the final room of the rocky hell. The door slammed loudly, and they heared a loud growl on the other side of the room.

"Link... Please tell me that's your stomach..." Ilia meeped. "I wish it was..." Link wished. The growling figure walked out from the shadows and into the light pouring in from a window. The tall, green skinned man laughed, and drew a sword. "Ganondorf!" Link growled. "No, it's not him. It's his spirit, he's haunting you, Link." Ilia stated, feeling the energy in the air with Midna's magic. Link shuddered, drawing the Master Sword. He challenged the Wraith, and it only laughed and charged at him, disappearing into the wall, and coming from behind, almost hitting him. Link countered, slashing throuh the ghost. Nothing. The ghost stood in the light, a jewel appearing on his back. Ilia got an idea.

She pointed the bow, and before the ghost moved, she shot it in the jewel, causing it to scream. It turned to Ilia, summoning a ball of fire, tossing it, but ended up bouncing it off the wall when Link slashed the gem with the sword. The fire ball bounced, knocking Link into the air as the Master Sword went flying and landed near Ilia. The spirit walked up to Link, about to strike him with it's sword. Ilia grabbed the sword, charging quietly at the spirit. She dropped a mirror in the light, pointing it at the jewel. With a war cry, she slashed the jewel, the wraith floated into the middle of the room, screaming again, until it exploded. The light in the room grew, until the room was completely bright. A portal in the middle of the room shone, and they stepped into it, begining they're next part of the journey.

-Outside the end of the Earth Temple-

The sun shone onto the ruins of the lands nearby, as they decided to set up camp to rest for a few hours.

Then they would take on the next challange. The Ocean Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend Of ZELDA: Return of The Hero  Chapter 3: What Fell From The Sky

"Well, The camp's set up. We'll just rest. I'm feeling kind of dizzy now, Heh." Link chuckled, laying back onto the grass.

"L-Link I think you should come look at this," Ilia said, pointing outside the tent. Link got up, looking at what she pointed to.

A dark figure marched across the plains, towards their camp, holding a sword in hand. It had dark features, a black tunic, and bulging red eyes.

The figure broke into a run as Link jumped out of the tent, drawing the Master Sword and Shield. The figure slashed at him, Link blocking it with his shield and knocked the figure off it's feet, it charged back at him, bashing him into the wall of the mountains. "Aghh.." Link hissed, feeling dizzy and his sights blurring. He got to his senses, running back over to the figure. "I.. am Dark Link." Dark Link said, looking angry with a hint of laughter.

"Huh," Link mumbled, blocking him from the tent. "Pfft. It's worthless trying to fight me. Turn back now, for I can destroy what's left of your precious little realms." Dark Link growled. "Never, We'll save them!" Link retorted, pointing his sword at him. "Hah. Think you can really beat me? I almost knocked you out cold in one fatal punch to the chest. You're just worthless." Dark Link retorted back, making Link gulp. "Wait. YOU'RE the one causing all this drama? You make me laugh!" Ilia stepped out of the tent, "And even if we wanted to, the gods blocked the only way out."

"Wrong. I did. And I can send you crashing back to your realm, I can paralyze you easily. And I know everything Link knows, and I can tell what his next move will be." Dark Link yelled. "Still, we won't give up until the realms are saved from you, Dark Link!" Link retorted.

Dark Link sighed. "I guess there's no convincing you, so I guess I'll end it here. Right Now." Dark Link said, raising his hand, opening up a portal.

"Heh, So long, Hero. Ahahaha!" He laughed. Shoving Link through the portal, and grabbed Ilia. "Ilia!" Link screamed, as he was thrown into the portal, and disappeared. Ilia was dragged to Dark Link's Castle, sending his minions to burn what was left of the camp.

-Ordon Village-

"What... What is THAT?" Talo screamed. Link soon came into view of the townspeople, hearing him scream as he plummeted for ground.

The villagers screamed as he yelled, "Take Coveerrrrr!", and crashed into the window of his house. The villagers gathered around the house, watching as he got up from the window, groaning as he gripped his head. Link gasped, looking around when he saw his surroundings.

He fell from the window on the second floor, falling onto the dirt. "Ugh," Link groaned. "Link! You're back this early? Did you save the Realms?" Collin began to ask, "Wait, where's Ilia?" Link frowned. "No, I didn't, and Ilia...was kidnapped by my dark self, in the Realm of The Gods. Seriously, She was. By Dark Link. He threw me into this realm, sending me crashing into my house..." Link explained, being serious when people began to snort. Collin frowned, turning to the others. "Come on! He's telling the truth! I know Link so well to know that he's being serious here, so we need to aid him as he needs it! You should be believing him anyway, because he is your Mayor!" Collin shouted at the crowd, making everyone agree with a cheer, going off to do their work. "Thanks Collin, but now, I'm going to Hyrule Castle to request an audience with the Princess, Zelda." Link said, jumping onto Epona's back, and riding off to Hyrule.

-Hyrule Castle, soon after-

Zelda heard a knock on her door. "Princess, A boy in green is requesting your attention in the Audience Chamber. Do you accept?" A man asked. She msiled when she heard "boy in green." "Yes, I will be down shortly." Zelda replied, walking down to the throne from her room, sitting down as Link approached her. "What is it, Link?" Zelda asked, waiting for some good news. "Bad news," Link frowned, "Have you heard about the Realms' soon to come doom? Well, The guidepost and I went to the Realm of The Gods, and came across... Dark Link. He kidnapped Ilia the Guidepost, and sent me back to Ordon through a portal..." The room was silent, until Zelda calmly spoke,

"That is indeed terrible news, and by Ilia, do you mean the one that Midna gave her power to?" Link nodded, and Zelda frowned.

"Who knows what Dark Link will do with such power, if he didn't have a reason to take her, he would send her back too." Zelda said.

"Ahaha, Interesting, and true, I would." A fimiliar voice laughed, and they both turned around, seeing Dark Link walking up to them.

"Dark Link! Give me back Ilia!" Link growled, sheathing his sword and shield. Dark Link only laughed, dragging her in front and tossing her towards him. Ilia was unconsicous. Dark Link raised his hand, showing Twili Magic and the Triforce of Power. Zelda gasped, and Link also gasped, running over to Ilia. Dark Link laughed, grabbing Link with his power and threw him into a wall. He picked up Zelda after, also tossing her into a wall. Dark Link turned around, begining to walk away. Link charged behind him, and he turned around, picking him up again, and smashed him into the stone floor. Dark Link left through a portal, laughing. Link and Zelda gathered around Ilia, trying to wake her.

"Link," Zelda began, "The time has come... To awaken the true powers of the Hero of Time." She grabbed his wrist, using the Triforce of Wisdom to affect the Triforce of Courage, causing the boy in green to grip his head. She left go, stepping back and watched the boy kneel on the floor. He screamed as all of the memories of the Hero of Time were crammed into his brain as he glowed. Link looked around as the pain went away, finally falling unconsicous. Many moments later, he woke up, gripping his head again from when he hit the stone floor.

"Link, you've been awakened as the true Hero of Time. Look at yourself..." Zelda said, and Link obeyed looking at the armor and stared into a mirror as he looked at his armor. It looked exactly like the Magic Armor he held. "That Armor was the sacred armor you collected two years ago from Malo Mart. It was so powerful, only the Hero of Time could control it's inmense energies. Which made people's treasure disappear as they wore it." Zelda said. "Ilia will never wake up without the power that Dark Link stole." Zelda mumbled. "Not even the Triforce of Wisdom or Courage can wake her up. Only the Triforce and the magic that was taken from her can, because I suspect of that was how she fainted.

That power became a vital piece of her soul. When Ganondorf lost his Triforce with the Master Sword in his chest, the pain became unbearable, killing him instantly." Zelda said again. "Then... I have to stop Dark Link alone. Even without Ilia, I hve to try." Link said, gripping the Master Sword. "You have been also equipped with all of the Hero of Time's items from his previous endevours during the time when the Temple of Time was unlocked, and sealed once more. All I can give you is this map of the Realm of The Gods that I have found. Now, Go." Zelda said, sending him back into the realm, taking a look at Ilia before vanishing from the realm, back to the camp where he had come from.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of ZELDA: Return of The Hero  Chapter 4: Ocean And Flames

"Ugh, I finally found the Ocean Temple," Link sighed, "Now for another set of staircases, dungeons?" Link stepped into the tall enterance to the next temple, stunned to see the walls covered in priceless crystals. "Holy moley! I think I've hit the jackpot!" Link cheered, almost falling into the smoke grey colored water. Link walked along the edge, being careful of not falling into the deep pool of strange looking fluid. He stepped into the next room. "What... What the hell?" Link stomped as he noticed half the hall was in flames, the other made of crystal and grey water.

"This must be the work of Dark Link, for sure..." Link frowned. "Which should I take first? Fire... or Water?" He finally came to the conclusion where he didn't want to burn his bottom off, and went down the oceanic path. In the next room, A huge crystal maze stood, and giant spiked boulders rolled around the maze of death. "Urk... Oh well... Here goes nothing..." Link choked. He slipped passed some of the boulders, getting a few cuts and scrapes at first, but made it to the end of the maze. "Alriiight!" Link bragged, running into the next door. A long corridor full of grey water. Link walked down the path, breaking into a run as statues that blew fire and a boulder came and chased him into the next room. He heard a loud curddling growl, and drew his sword as a huge crystal golem rose to it's feet, smashing the ground with it's huge fist. "GROUUUUU! You shall not pass!" It roared. Link gulped, getting ready to fight the giant rock monster. "I accept your challenge, Brave one." The Golem bowed, smashing the ground around the door ways away. It punched Link when he slashed at his crystal leg, most the blow absorbed by the golden armor.

"Wow, That's incredible. Im almost.. Invincible." Link smirked, and jumped back. He slipped on a bag, a bomb rolled out and landed near the golem. "Hrmm... That could be useful." He muttered, and rolled while grabbing the bomb. He lit it, holding it for the right moment. He threw it at the golem, knocking the beast off it's feet as the bomb exploded on contact with it's face. The golem crashed to the ground, and Link dropped several lit bombs around the rock monster, all exploding at once. The Golem shattered to bits, and with it the cheer of the hero. Link stepped into the next doorway once the floor returned. Light flocked down onto the floor in the middle of the tiny room, and Link stepped into it, being teleported.

"Okay! Let me know if everyone is here!" Collin shouted. "Gorons! Zoras! Gerudos! Snowpeak Soldiers! Ordonians! Hyrule Guards! Townspeople! Okay, Hylian Army, let's go!" Each of the groups cheered as their name was called, and Princess Zelda opened the portal to the Realm of The Gods, Collin leading an army to assist the Heroic One. They marched through the plains, traveling through to find Link.

A big surprise for Link. Finally, Good news.

Link found himself in the messed up hall he first entered. A gate stood tall this time, a huge lock showing. "Ugh, Im back here? Well, time to burn my butt off." He groaned, running through the Path of Flames. He opened the door, seeing a long swirling staircase with deathtraps all over.

He gulped, and slid down the steps, doing his best to dodge all of the deathtraps and flames shooting out from the walls. After what seemed like forever, he finally reached the next door, gasping for breath as he opened it. A long corridor of FIRE and emptyness. He ran through it, dodging falling rocks and trying not to fall into a deep pit of lava and flames. He finally reached the door, gasping for more air as he grabbed his tired arm and opened the door. He looked up and blocked his face from smoke as a golem made of flaming stones crashed onto the floor, roaring and smashing the hot ground. Link saw barrels of water hanging on the ceiling. He shot them with the bow, dropping them down onto the golem, putting out the flames. "Yes! Now it's safe to bomb you!" Link cheered, throwing bombs down around the golem as it shrieked from the cold water as it exploded. "That... was too easy..." Link gaped at the crums of stone. A big chest dropped from the ceiling, and he opened it, grabbing a big key. "Whew... Now I can get out of here soon." Link sighed, stepping into the portal in the far room.

Link appeared back into the hall, the hallway bearing to element, just dark emptyness. A cold place where there is no light. "Wow. This place is... different." Link frowned, unlocking the big lock and opening up the big gate. He ran into the room, drawing the Master Sword and Shield as a tall figure in a robe lowered onto the floor. "You stopped my reign of terror in this temple, didn't you? My precious Fire and Water... gone." The robed figure said. "Who are you? And this was YOUR doing, with all of that terrible halls of death?" Link asked, raising a brow.

"Heheheh... I am Vexen, Master of Fire and Water! Fear me!" Vexen shouted, rays of fire and water shot out of his hands, and into the air, consuming himself and creating a mushy monster. Link tossed bombs at it, stunning him for a few seconds, and he began slashing at the elements, drawing grey fluid from the cuts. It was just like the water in the temple enterance. "Eww... The water in the enterance of this place... is your blood?" Link shrieked. He broke out of his daydream and kept slashing until he threw the hero away. Link howled as he charged at the figure, jumping and slashing the elemental embodiment in two. The figure fell the floor, gasping for breath. Link slashed him in the chest, destroying him as he shrieked, exploding into a huge puff of black smoke. Link coughed from the smoke in his face, being teleported to the next path.


End file.
